Hermione Granger and the Dangerous Book
by HermioneG1
Summary: Hermione gets a strange visitor one night that offers her a book that could give her everything she desires. What will she do?


****

Hermione Granger and the Dangerous Book

__

Authors note:This story is set from Hermiones' POV and occurs in their sixth year at Hogwarts. This is a tame chapter but the overall rating of this story will most likely by PG-13. All comments are dully appreciated. So please review!

Disclaimer: All characters in this piece of fiction belong to JK Rowling, except for Willow she belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

Chapter 1: Willow

"Hermione" I heard my name and lifted my head up from my arms. I had been resting my head on top of a book. Harry was standing above me. I could see the brilliance of his eyes stand out in the darkness of the Gryffindor Common room. "Hey you fell asleep." He said 

"Yeah I guess I did"

"What are you doing"?

"Well before I fell asleep I was reading, I think"

"Just like you Hermione I should have known."  


Harry walked around the big armchair that I was sitting in. He picked up the book that I was reading and read the title out loud.

"A Guide to Transfiguration By Alex Saw" Harry started to laugh he was probably thinking how that was just like me, always studying always trying to get ahead. Well what if I was? So what? I really don't see what is wrong with that. Maybe that's my problem though, I just don't see.

I looked up to see Harry flipping through the pages "oh you wouldn't like it"

He grinned, "The perfect wand movements for the perfect spell" Laughed "Interesting Hermione Interesting."

A sudden wave of tiredness moved through my body. "I think I'm going to bed I'm still kind of tired."

"Are you feeling ok? Well all right see you tomorrow" Harry said.

I walked to the girls' staircase. Before I walked upstairs I remembered Harry. I turned back around.

"Goodnight Harry" I said, I saw him smile and I gave him a slight smile back.

"Goodnight Herm"

I turned back around and slowly made myself up the staircase ever so slowly. The 6th year girl Gryffindor room came into view and I entered expecting to see 3 other sleeping girls. Instead I found 3 sleeping girls and 1 other person sitting on my bed. She looked up when I entered. I immediately pulled out my wand. "Lumos" I whispered. A thin stream of light came from my wand. The girl that was sitting on my bed was unfamiliar to me and I jumped back a bit.

"Who are you?"

The strange girl got up from the bed and strode over to where I was standing. I was literally scared and I kept my wand raised just in case. "Hermione I've been waiting to talk to you, my name is Willow."

She held out her hand when she said this. Assuming that she wanted me to shake it I took it timidly and shook it very slowly.

"Willow..."

"Just Willow"

She was interesting to say the least. She was about the same height as I was, and had long blond hair, which was tied tightly back in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here"?

"Like I said I wanted to talk to you"

"Me? Why? What's this about?"

She looked at me long and it really made me nervous. "I thought that you would be different."

"Why?"

"From what I've heard... Anyway I came to see you"

"I got that" I was still weary of her. Was she trustworthy? "You have about 10 seconds to tell me why you're here or else."

"Ok ok you don't have to be edgy! I came to see you to tell you that well...that well I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'm prepared to offer you something that will give you everything you want."

"Everything I want?"

"Everything."

"What is it?"

Willow made her way back to my bed and picked up something that I didn't see before. It was a book. It looked really old and the gold lettering on the front cover was faded. She threw the book in my hands. It felt like a rock in my grasp.

"Hermione this book will tell you everything it has something for everything you desire. What is it you desire? To be head girl? To get that special guy? Or to get good marks in your classes? Think about it."

I looked down at the book It looked so old. How could this ever help me? I had no idea. I flipped through the pages glancing at what they contained as they flashed through my eyes. I noticed that one of the pages contained love potions. I knew that they were illegal and I thought that I would question her about this. I looked up only to discover that Willow was gone. This shook me up more than I thought. I figured that sleep would be the best thing for me right now. I placed the book on the nightstand of my bed and dressed into my Pajamas. I slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep. My dreams were filled with images of something evil.

__

To be continued...

************************************************************************

_So like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. Hopefully Chapter 2 will be up soon. So look for it._


End file.
